Warriors: Sky Souls
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: Takes place after the Last Hope! A few moons after the Dark Forest Battle, Jayfeather is told by Firestar that the Sky will return to the Clans. What did the former leader of ThunderClan mean? Jayfeather, along with Lionblaze and Dovewing, soon find out when a familiar enemy of the Clans returns. But this time, he's not alone...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! Luna here! This is the start of a new story!**

**For those who are fans of my other story, Darkness on the Horizon, it's going to be on a long hiatus. **

**Anyway, for those who haven't finished The Last Hope yet are in for spoilers. **

**Yay, enjoy!**

Darkness covered most, if not all of the bare trees in the forest. A soft, gentle breeze sent scattered leaves of many orange and red hues drifting along in the frost-covered ground.

Two starry shapes crept along in the frosty undergrowth. Behind these creatures, another breeze swept across the leaves. One of them shivered, fur rising along its spine.

"Are you sure this is the place?" a white feline hissed to the other, a blue-gray she-cat.

"Of course I'm sure, Snowfur." the blue-gray murmured back calmly. "You should remember this place well."

"I do, Bluestar." Snowfur looked around with her wary blue eyes. "Why are we even here?" She shook a wad of slimy mud from her paw. "We shouldn't raise any suspicions, especially in a place like this."

"We are looking for a cat who has died here." Bluestar replied. "He is one who found the wrong of his ways before he died." Her gaze swept across the clearing ahead. "The senior cats of StarClan agree with me when I say that if we bring him into StarClan, greenleaf will return to our territory."

"What Clan does he come from? ThunderClan? WindClan?"

"Neither." Bluestar slowly made her way forward, her pawsteps silent. "He's RiverClan." A faint rustle in the bushes ahead made her immediately stop. "Now be quiet!"

Snowfur clamped her jaws shut as Bluestar crept forward, quiet as a mouse.

"Well, well, well!" A pale tortoiseshell she-cat growled, glaring at them with cold green eyes. "Just what do you think you're doing here?"

"Let us pass, Mapleshade." Bluestar growled, unsheathing her claws. "We beat you once, we can beat you again."

The Dark Forest she-cat's eyes flashed. "And what are you planning to do here?" She hissed, shredded ears flattening. The fur along her spine rose to make her appear larger. "Not start another fight, yes?" She let out a raspy purr. "Because that would be a fight you know you would never win."

"We are perfectly aware of this, Mapleshade." Snowfur brought up calmly.

"Snowfur is right. We come in peace. We only wish to speak with Beetlewhisker." Bluestar meowed.

Mapleshade's green glare hardened. "...Very well." She stepped aside, shoulders slumping a bit. "He's useless as he is. Do what you wish with that fleabag." She narrowed her eyes, pupils slitting. "But if you so much as look at another warrior here, we'll be more than happy to shred you."

"We understand. Let's go." Bluestar turned toward Snowfur before she bounded ahead.

Snowfur caught Mapleshade's fierce glare one more time before she raced after her clanmate.

"Beetlewhisker!" Bluestar meowed, searching the dark, slimy undergrowth for the RiverClan tom.

Snowfur caught a glance of a matted gray and white pelt with fierce amber eyes. "Thistleclaw..." She looked away, drawing closer to Bluestar's gray pelt.

A small brown and white tabby was alone beside a large, rotted tree. He looked down at his paws, sheathing and unsheathing his claws in anxiety.

"Beetlewhisker." Bluestar's voice made the tom look up at the two starry cats.

"What?" He muttered, oblivious to the fact that the cats speaking to him weren't Dark Forest cats. "Haven't you hurt me enough yet?" Scars were visible, some of them bleeding slightly beneath his matted pelt.

"I am Blustar." The former ThunderClan leader began. She flicked her tail toward Snowfur. "This is my sister, Snowfur. We wish to bring you to StarClan."

Beetlewhisker's green eyes stared in disbelief. "What?" He choked out. His gaze darkened in sorrow. "I can't. After I trained with these fox-hearts..."

"You refused to fight the Clans." Snowfur mewed. "And you died an honorable warrior." She tipped her head to the side. "Please come with us."

Beetlewhisker was still uncertain of what they said. He lowered his head, closing his eyes. "...Will I be treated with respect?"

"We respect all of those who go to StarClan, from the smallest kit to the oldest elder." Bluestar purred. She turned her head to face Snowfur. "And we believe that if we bring you back to StarClan, greenleaf will return to us."

"She's right." Snowfur meowed. "You would be StarClan's blessing."

"I don't know..." Beetlewhisker thought for many long moments. "...I would appreciate it."

Snowfur dipped her head, blue eyes shining. "StarClan has never regretted its choice." She looked over to her sister. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes." Blustar helped the tabby tom find his paws. She then bounded forward. "Let's go!"

When the three cats returned to the starry trees of StarClan, Blustar turned to Beetlewhisker. She stepped forward, and pressed her muzzle to his forehead. "Welcome to StarClan, Beetlewhisker."

As those words were said, the scenery began to change. The frost melted and dripped from the greening grass. Buds began to slowly blossom from the many trees. The clouds that were continuously covering the sky lifted, and the clearing became bright with sunshine. The chirping and chattering of forest creatures broke the chilling silence. Meows of delight filled the air as countless cats padded about.

"Look, Stonefur! The sun is back!" A small gray and white kit chirped, looking up at the blossoming leaves in the trees.

"Yes it is, Mosskit." Stonefur purred, wrapping his tail around his little sister's small body.

A flame-colored tom swept his green gaze across the clearing and sighed. "If only Spottedleaf was here..." He whispered, eyes clouding with grief.

Bluestar padded up to him. "You have to remember that where there's life, there's death, Firestar." She sat beside him, flicking her tail. "Squirrelflight and Bramblestar are mates again, Cinderheart is expecting Lionblaze's kits..."

"I know, Blustar." Firestar meowed, watching as Hollyleaf rolled around in the grass. "I just hope that peace will remain." He looked up at the clear sky. "The Three deserve it."

A gray she-cat with a very matted coat walked up to the two conversing cats. "All of the Clans deserve it, mousebrain." She hissed.

"But that's not the point, Yellowfang." Firestar growled, green eyes sparking in frustration. "The Three may be needed again."

"What do you mean?" Hollyleaf's ears pricked and she sat up from the grass. "Are... are we in danger?"

"It's a possibility." Firestar replied to the black she-cat, staring at her in the eyes. He then looked back up at the sky. "We can only wait... and hope."

**Hooray! I actually wrote something about Warriors!**

**If you want this to continue, please tell me! But until I have enough motivation, this will stay as a one-shot. However, I already have an idea of what could happen next. If you guys want to read it, just tell me and I'll make this a full-length story!**

**Goodbye! AND REVIEW! THE BUTTON DOWN BELOW IS UR FRIEND. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOL I assume you guys want it to continue! Alright, then! I will post chapter one! And it stars our favorite kitty, Jayfeather! :D**

"Can you tell me what herb this is?" Jayfeather meowed, sniffing some yellow stalks at his paws.

"Goldenrod." Lilypaw replied.

Jayfeather nodded. "Very good." He sniffed at some borage leaves nearby. They were old and dusty. "We'll have to restock on borage. We're running low." He lifted his head. "Why don't you go with your sister and find some?"

"Alright!" Liliypaw purred, pelt quivering in excitement. "Are you coming with us?"

"No." Jayfeather replied bluntly. "I'm going to check up on the elders while you're gone."

"Oh... alright." With that, Lilypaw bounded out of the den.

"Make sure you tell Squirrelflight first, though!" With a sigh, Jayfeather flopped down on his nest. It had been four moons since the Dark Forest Battle. Since the battle, some of the Clan's cats had moved in with the elders after their wounds healed. Such as Sandstorm.

After her mate and the former ThunderClan leader, Firestar had lost his last life, Bramblestar had suggested that she and Dustpelt move to the elder's den. Dustpelt refused, insisting that he could serve the Clan for a few seasons longer. Sandstorm, however, didn't argue and moved in a few days later.

Both Sorreltail and Briarlight had died when a wave of greencough had ravaged the ThunderClan camp. Briarlight was still weakened from the Dark Forest battle, and the dreaded illness had taken her life merely days after she had gotten it. Sorreltail's kits, Lilypaw and Seedpaw became apprentices the day after their mother's death.

Lilypaw begged to become apprentice medicine cat; stating that she wanted to help make sure that no other cats would die the way her mother had. Leafpool, the former medicine cat, told Jayfeather that it was about time he had gotten an apprentice, so he didn't refuse. Although he pretty much regretted it at this point.

_Who knew that being a mentor would be this hard? _Jayfeather thought, resting his chin on his paws. His tail flicked in annoyance, and he couldn't get comfortable. With a sigh, he stood back up and poked his nose outside. He pricked his ears, hearing the mewls of the kits from the nursery. He heard the gentle murmurings of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight from outside the leader's den.

"Alright, be careful!" Jayfeather heard Squirrelflight call.

"We will!" The voice of his apprentice told him that she was about to leave the camp.

Jayfeather turned his head and pricked his ears, smelling the scent of Dovewing.

"Hey, wait for me!" She called, padding out of the den and towards the camp entrance.

Jayfeather padded out of the den, and stretched; letting the greenleaf sunshine warm up his pelt. He was finally going to get a break from Lilypaw...

* * *

"Finally getting a break, huh?" Jayfeather jumped when he heard the deep purr of his brother, Lionblaze.

"Yeah. Finally." Jayfeather grunted in reply. "Lilypaw is as talkative as a-"

"A mockingbird? Yeah, you've told me." Lionblaze settled himself beside Jayfeather. "I understand."

"Oh really?" Jayfeather growled in annoyance. "Have you had an apprentice other than Dovewing? She pretty much taught herself."

"Bramblestar told me that one of Brightheart's kits could be my apprentice. None of them have any special powers." Lionblaze meowed, shifting his golden paws. "And I want to tell you something."

"What?" Jayfeather pricked his ears and flicked his tail.

"Cinderheart is expecting kits. My kits!"

"What?" Jayfeather felt his heart twist. "You got back together?" His mouth was slightly agape in surprise.

"I thought you would've noticed." Lionblaze purred, wrapping his tail around his paws.

Jayfeather sighed. _At least you can have a mate..._ "I've been busy." He lied, rising to his paws. "I need to go check on the elders." With that, he stomped away from his confused brother.

* * *

"And then I swiped at that nasty fox until it cried all the way home." Purdy looked up when Jayfeather entered. "Hey there, youngster!" The tabby purred. "How would like to join me and the kits? I'm telling the story of when I fought a nasty fox."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Jayfeather grumbled. "I'm only here to check up on you and the others. Any ticks? Fleas? Any of you sick?"

"Sandstorm over there has been refusing to eat lately." Purdy replied, flicking his tail toward the elderly she-cat. "It's been two days since she's left the den."

"I'll check up on her in a moment." Jayfeather meowed. "How about Spiderleg?"

"Oh, he's at the dirtplace." Purdy chortled, licking his paw and swiping it across his right cheek. "He's just like me; perfectly healthy!"

"Alright, then." Jayfeather dipped his head. He padded over to Sandstorm as Amberkit spoke.

"What happened next, Purdy?"

"Well," Purdy continued his story, much to Jayfeather's annoyance. "I chased after that mongrel..."

"Sandstorm?" Jayfeather nudged the pale ginger she-cat. "Come on, get up."

"Leave me alone." Sandstorm groaned, opening her eyes. "I'm trying to sleep."

"You need to eat." Jayfeather growled.

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Look," Jayfeather hissed, "eat something or I'll shove a mouse down your throat!"

A growl rumbled in Sandstorm's throat. "_You_ didn't lose a mate," She growled.

"_You're_ not a medicine cat!" Jayfeather spat back. "It's been four moons! Firestar's not coming back!" He felt his fur begin to prickle in frustration.

"You think I don't know that?" Sandstorm cried. Jayfeather could feel the coldness of her glare. "Is there something wrong with grieving?"

"When you do it for four strait moons, yes!" Jayfeather hissed. _What do I have to do to knock some sense into this mousebrain? _"Hollyleaf was my littermate, and it's worse losing family than it is to lose a mate. I'm still grieving, yes, but I don't sit and do nothing!" Jayfeather turned away, tail twitching. "Snowkit?"

"Yes?" The small white kit squeaked.

"Go get a vole from the freshkill pile."

"Alright!"

Sandstorm sighed and flattened her ruffled pelt. "Fine. If eating something will get you out of my fur..."

"You're acting jus' like Mousefur did." Purdy purred.

Sandstorm didn't reply as Snowkit reentered the elder's den, a fresh vole dangling from her jaws. She dropped it in front of Sandstorm.

"Here you go!" Snowkit mewed, puffing her chest in pride. "I carried it all the way here by myself!"

Sandstorm purred softly. "And I'm proud." She took the vole, and upon sniffing it, took a large mouthful. Licking her lips, she bit into it again.

Jafeather sighed. "I guess she's fine now." He growled, padding toward the entrance of the den. He slid out, and made his way back to the medicine den. He flopped into his nest, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"I'm back, Jayfeather!" the scent and mew of Lilypaw woke Jayfeather from his dosing. "We found cervil, just as you wanted, and Dovewing even found some catmint!"

"Thank you, Lilypaw. Give Dovewing my thanks. We can never have too much catmint." Jayfeather replied, letting lose a yawn. "You should get some sleep. It's halfmoon tonight."

"Oh! Really?" Lilypaw meowed. Jayfeather could feel her excitement. "I can't wait to see Whitepaw!"

"The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you'll be able to see him." Jayfeather growled, curling back up in his nest.

"Okay!" Lilypaw did as she was told, and by the shuffling of bracken, Jayfeather knew that she too curled up in her nest.

Jayfeather closed his eyes, and soon fell back asleep. Once again, it was dreamless.

* * *

When he awoke, Jayfeather heard Lilypaw's soft breathing beside him. Sitting up, he yawned and stretched, arching his back and unsheathing his claw. Opening his eyes, he gave his chest a quick lick before nudging Lilypaw.

"Lilypaw. Get up." He nudged her again and she gave a small grunt to show that she was awake.

"Ugh... I was having a great dream..." She yawned.

"Well, now we have to go to the Moonpool." Jayfeather replied. "We have to hurry, though. The others will be waiting." He made his way out of the den, his apprentice following a few moments later.

"Going to the Moonpool?" Bramblestar's deep mew made Jayfeather jump slightly. He turned to face his leader.

"Yes." Jayfeather meowed, whiskers twitching. "Just as we do every halfmoon."

"Just be careful." The brown tabby meowed. "The other Clans are still rather jumpy since the Great Battle."

"Alright, alright!" Jayfeather dipped his head. "Come on, Lilypaw, we have to hurry!" He padded out of the camp and into the territory with Lilypaw following.

* * *

The trip was uneventful to Jayfeather. No cat bothered them as he and his apprentice stopped by the stream that bordered ThunderClan's territory with WindClan's moorland territory.

"Now we just wait for the others to arrive." Jayfeather told his apprentice. "So stay close."

The rustle of bushes and the fishy scent of RiverClan told Jayfeather that Willowshine and Mothwing were there.

"Hello, Willowshine." Lilypaw greeted. There was a short pause. "...Where's Mothwing?"

Willowshine was silent for a few moments, and Jayfeather could feel the grief and despair coming from the young she-cat. With a cold dread, he knew what was coming, but he didn't want it to be true.

"She died."


End file.
